


Not only roommates

by tilly_pomeroy



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Caring, Comfort, Cuddling, F/M, Female Reader, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffiness, Fluffy, Kissing, Modern AU, RDR2, Roommates, Tender - Freeform, charles the softest of all bois, cute stuff, periodstuff, sleeping, soft, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilly_pomeroy/pseuds/tilly_pomeroy
Summary: The reader is the new roommate of Charles. She has growing feelings for him and he also starts to pay more attention to her.One day she is on her period and everything comes together as he takes care of her.
Relationships: Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader, Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/You, Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/female reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Not only roommates

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fluffy fanfiction. Hope you like it!  
> Btw, I am not a native English speaker, please be kind with any mistakes.   
> Have fun:)

Charles was different than the men you‘ve known before. He was quiet, not very talkative, often caught in his thoughts, not present to the events around him.   
His looks instead were quite deep and pervasively when someone talked to him or when he would tell about something important to him. His eyes would lighten up and start to gleam.  
Mostly he would only sit next to a conversation and listen carefully, taking part passively.

The biggest part of his time he spent in his room, his safe space where he wasn’t bothered by others. If he wasn’t home he went on short trips into the woods where he could be completely by himself or worked in the local zoo as an animal care worker.   
He loved his work and the animals company, teaching him to read their behavior and building a deep connection. 

Once you visited him at the elephants enclosure where he was busy changing water.   
Completely sunk into his work he didn’t notice you for a few minutes. You watched him work, fascinated how careful he was when he stroked over an elephants skin, absent-minded and tender.   
His movements were smooth, soft, prudent.   
The moment he detected you standing at the fence his face turned almost frightened, surprised by your presence and he brushed his long black hair hastily, adjusting his ponytail and the tiny strands falling out of it.   
He looked kind of embarrassed in your direction as if you made him nervous.   
You just smiled and waved, trying to hide the leaps your heart made, triggered by the shy smile he gave back.   
He came towards you, cleaning off his hands at the overall of the zoo employees. Which suited him pretty well, flexing and stretching at his shoulders and thighs where he was just too broad and coarse for the fabric. But you didn’t show your affection in your face, barely could hide your blushed cheeks. 

“Hey, you’re early.”  
“Um, yes, I left the library earlier. But don’t hurry, I have time.”

The following afternoon was so beautiful. So calm, so soothing and tender as he led you through the zoo, telling you about the animals in his quiet and yet pervading voice, reaching through your ears straight to your heart.   
Each time he touched your arm slightly to draw your attention to an animal his fingers would leave a burning spot. From that day you knew you would fall in love with him.

********

The weeks went by and you got to each other better. Never on a romantic or sexual level. It was only friendship.   
And yet you tried to convince yourself you’d feel nothing. The lightning bolts shooting through your nerves each time he was nearby didn’t make it easier and you tried to ban them as soon as they showed up.  
It didn’t get easier. He started to do small nice things for you, like bringing you coffee to your room every morning, always mindful he wouldn’t catch you without clothes.  
Other small gestures followed, never big or very profusely. Still they meant the world to you. 

*********

One day you are on your period, your body cramping and quivering of pain. You wear few layers of clothing, trying to keep you warm, even though it is a hot summer day.   
You want to make another cup of tea so you go to the kitchen, passing by Charles who sits on the sofa reading.   
He smirks at you being packed in clothes.

“Are you cold?”, he asks with a tease in his voice. 

You turn around with a weak smile, your eyes near to tears of pain. His face changes from witty to startled and a little shocked.

“Oh God, are you ok? I didn’t know you weren’t feeling good...”  
You can’t be mad. “It’s alright, just, you know ... women stuff.”

You are too weak to be embarrassed about your “women stuff”.   
Charles doesn’t react awkwardly either, looks only seriously concerned.

“You look like you’d faint any second. I doubt you’re alright.”  
“I just need some tea, my hot water bottle and my bed. Don’t worry.”

It feels weird to bother him with your issues.   
As if he reads your thoughts he shakes his head. 

You turn to the kitchen again, your eyes fluttering from the exhaustion of standing that long. Steps get audible behind you and suddenly big hands reach around you, lifting you up like you weighed nothing. Charles carries you back in the other direction to your rooms.

“What are you doing?”, you ask suprised.   
“Putting you to bed.” is the short answer.  
“I can walk!”  
“You shouldn’t.” His voice is calm but firm.   
You don’t resist.

He walks to his room and on your asking look he answeres simply “My mattress is softer.”  
He must know your mattress from when you moved in and he carried it to your room to unfold. 

You barely can keep up your head, so you place it on Charles’ chest, too done to give counter words.   
He lays you down, bedding you softly in pillows.

“Never seen so many pillows in a mans’ bed”, you joke weakly.

He only grunts with a smile, then leaving the room for the tea.

You must’ve fell asleep so you don’t notice Charles coming back. Not until he lifts the blanket to place the hot bottle under it, making sure you won’t get burned. He brushes your hair out of your face and gets up to leave the room. 

“Stay here”, you whisper. 

His presence is so calming and comforting.   
So he sits down next to you, upright leant against the head of the bed, lightly stroking over your hair. You reach for his hand to hold and squeeze if the pain gets worse.  
The sleep comes over you fast.

Hours later your eyes flutter open, the first thing they see is Charles’ face next to yours, asleep as well.  
His expressions are calm, relaxed, restful. Just looking at the peace on his face makes you feel better.  
You rise your hand to touch his cheek, just slightly, feeling the warm and a bit stubbly skin.   
He wakes up by the touch but it is not abashing. You want him to feel your hand. He smiles tired.

“Must’ve fell asleep too. Just felt so comfortable next to you.”

His voice is sleepy and deep, smooth and sweet like dark hot chocolate.

“Hope I didn’t bother you.”  
“No, actually ... on the contrary.”

A shiver runs over your back realizing those words. It meant he liked your presence in his bed.

“Do you feel better?”  
“Yes, I guess. Still pretty tired.”  
“Just stay in bed and relax. It’s the best you can do for yourself.”

You hesitate over your answer.

“You care about me ...?” 

You don’t know whether it is a question or a statement.

“Of course I do.” 

The answer sounds like one to a rhetorical question, as if there was no doubt.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Well, there were many reasons why not, most obvious that he hadn’t known you for very long.

“I don’t know ... not many people would take care of their few months known roommates.”  
“So we are only roommates?”

You can’t figure out if the question is meant teasingly or seriously.

“No, you’re not only a roommate to me.”, you confess.  
“So aren’t you.” He is serious.  
“But still, not many would care like that at all, no matter how long knowing each other. That’s special. You are special.”

You aren’t scared to say the last words. They’ve been on your mind for long enough and now they wanted to be spoken, showing him how important he is to you.  
Instead of answering he fixes his eyes on yours, trying to guess how serious you are. You do not look away and lock his eyes with yours.

“No one ever told me I was special ...”  
“I really don’t know why.”

His head shakes a little as if he tries to make sure the memory of being special to someone was secured and wouldn’t fade.  
You smile softly, now a little embarrassed.

“Sorry, this got cheesy.” 

Your cheeks are slightly blushed.  
He laughs quietly and puts one fingertip to your jaw, stroking it smooth. 

“Not at all.”

His face gets closer to yours, you feel his breath on your lips as his were so close to yours.   
He breathes heavily, preparing his next words.

“I really want to kiss you right now. Actually, I wanted it since quite a while ... “   
He stumbles over his words, confused, trying to overplay the words slipping out of his mouth.   
You chuckle a little. He was adorable.

“Well, luckily we have the same opinion concerning this.”

You move your face forwards and close the gap between your lips, placing yours softly on his, feeling the warmth raying from them, breathing in his air and exchanging it with yours.  
You feel how he is a little suprised you just kissed him so bold and reckless.   
He needs a second to realize your lips on his.   
But then he responds. Opens his lips, taking in your air and carefully, almost shy, getting your tongues together.  
You let them explore each other a while, meanwhile his hands catches your cheek and waist, pulling you closer to him and his warmth, protecting you in the big arms.   
Your hands aren’t staying at one place, you have to caress over his chest, arms and waist, stroking his broad back reaching up to the muscular neck and the long hair, running your fingers through the raven feather alike locks.   
One falls over his face and tickles softly yours.

It feels so good, so safe and peaceful, caught in his arms reaching around you, holding you as tight as possible to his body which radiates comforting warmth.  
A good while later you free your lips to look at him. Like you’ve never seen it on him before his face has turned red under the softly brownish gleaming skin.  
“Are you embarrassed?”, you ask wondering.  
“No, dear. Just a little agitated. Kissing you is something else.”

You take it as a compliment and smile with a little mischief.

“Very cute how you get that confused by a small kiss.”  
“You call that a small kiss?” He laughs.  
“Yeah, maybe a little more.”  
“A little, yes.”

You smile at each other with feeble-minded faces, still dazed by the kiss.  
Your hands don’t stop to caress each others bodies, exploring them. 

“You feel better?”, Charles asks, remembering the reason why you are in his bed at all.  
“Better is way too understated. I’m feeling great.”  
“Don’t take it too easy too soon. You still need to rest.”  
“I’ll be careful, don’t you worry about it.”  
“But I do worry.” He looks dead serious.  
“You are important to me.” A little pause.  
“I know I’m not the best at showing it and I may seem absent sometimes. But I listen every time you are talking and I would never not care over even ignore you.”

Again he stumbles. It seems like he starts to get uncertain anytime he talked longer, struggled over his words and forgot what to say, leaving him insecure.   
You stop him, put a hand on his arm.

“Hey. You don’t need to explain. I noticed every time you did something for me. I always knew you listened and always was sure about your presence.”

Relief became visible on his face.

“I hoped so.”  
“Do not think about any doubt, okay?”

He nods, pulls you even closer, your head against his unshakable and sturdy chest, building a safe space with his body.  
You snuggle tightly at his strong torso, breathing in Charles’ subtle smell of fir wood and dark cocoa. It lulls you into sleep, your body becomes heavy, sinks in his hug.

In the middle of the night you wake up. As if your heart needed to make sure Charles still laid next to you. And he did, breathing deep, tranquil, in harmony with this dreams.  
You smile languidly, close your eyes again and fall asleep. Feeling home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did Charles and his character justice. I imagine him as the quiet and caring boy he just his😅


End file.
